Big Time Love
by lizbeth007
Summary: Kaeli comes from a family of famous singers and has met many celebrities. But nothing can prepare her for when she meets Big Time Rush let alone when she falls in love with one of them. I wrote this for my friend so don't criticize.
1. Chapter 1

*Yawn* I stretch as I get ready for a new day at the Palm Woods. I'm so excited, because I'm recording my new album today! I put on dark jeans, a white and yellow tank top, and bright pink shoes. I curl my hair and put my makeup on as my coffee brews. I grab the keys to my car and run down the hall. I wave to my new neighbor Katie and am on my way. I feel so independent getting my own apartment plus my 22 birthday is on Friday! ~_**Later~**_ After a long day of singing I head home. I see a guy with a helmet running from Bitters and I leap out of the way. I turn and walk right into another guy. "Oh sorry." "No it was my fault. I was chasing my friend. I'm Kendall ." "Hi, I'm Kaeli. Why is Bitters chasing your friend?" "Oh, because he told everyone Bitter's hid cash in the lobby and they wrecked it." We both laugh. "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Um I-I don't think so." I don't want him to know I was a post-time famous singer. "Oh, why are you here?" "Oh me, I sing. What about you?" I ask trying to change the subject. "I sing and act." "Oh that's cool." "Yeah, well I better get going." I turn away. "Wait you live here?" He asks surprised "Yeah 7G." "I live in 12G." "Oh, my gosh. That's a coincidence. Well see you around." I give him a smile a wink and walk away. As the elevator door closes my grin widens and I feel like a true friendship is coming. Hopefully something more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I stare at the phone and the piece of paper with Kendall's number on it trying to decide what to do. _Should I call him? No, I don't want to seem desperate. But I really like him._ I sigh and pick up the phone to call my best friend. "Hello?" "Hey Elizabeth it's me Kaeli." "Hey! How are you?" "I'm good but I need some advice." "Trouble recording?" "No…boy trouble." "Oh, what's his name?" "Kendall. He has blonde-brown hair and green, grey eyes." I say getting lost in myself." "Kaeli? Kaeli!" "Huh!" "Yeah, so what's the issue?" "He gave me his number and I don't know what to do?" I say crashing on the couch. "Well do you want to call him?" "Yeah!" "Then call him, or wait for him to call just don't let it go on for more than a week. You can't give a bad impression." "Okay." I reply suddenly hearing a beep in the phone. I look and it says I have a call from Kendall. "Gotta go it's Kendall calling." "Kay, but call me back!" "Kay!" I say answering Kendall's call. "Hello?" I say giddy. "Hey, Kaeli?" "Kendall! What's up!" "Not much. Hey, listen I was wondering if you maybe wanted to catch a movie or something." I feel my heart skip beat. "Yeah, I would love that." "Okay, how about Friday at 7?" "Sounds great." I reply already thinking about my outfit. "It's a date then." I hear him call. "Yeah, it's a date." I mumble into the phone feeling numb all over. After I hang up I run into my room and jump on my bed screaming. I fall back on the plush pillows "Oh my God." I say out loud. "I have a date with Kendall Knight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I let out a shaky breath. I check myself for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes. I have a on a dark purple sun dress with my hair curled and silver flats. "You look great, I promise." My best friend Elizabeth said walking towards me. She flew in this morning. "Thanks for helping me get ready." "You're welcome sweet heart." There was a slight knock at the door and I almost scream. "I can't do it I'm sorry." I say turning around. "Yes you can. Go he's waiting!" Elizabeth ushers me to the door. I take in a deep breath and open the door. Kendall stands at the door in a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He has on dark jeans and black and purple vans. He stands and looks over me for a second and clears his throat. I smile at him and say "Hello." "Hi, beautiful." He puts out his hand and I greet it with mine. You'd think I'd be nervous but I feel like this is where I belong. I wave to Elizabeth and grab my clutch. We walk out to his car and we drive for a while. "So, where are we going?" I expect an Italian restaurant, but am a little nervous when he turns at the park. "I was thinking maybe a little picnic at the park." I giggle and we walk to a plaid blanket and a little picnic basket. We sit down and both talk for what seems like a few minutes but he says it's almost 9:30. He helps me up and we walk around the park for a while. "So you really haven't had a girlfriend before?" "Not really. I mean I've gone on dates before and I've kissed girls before but never a real girlfriend." "Wow." I say rubbing my arms. "Are cold?" He asks and before I can respond he drapes his jacket over my shoulders. "Thank you." I say. He smiles and I look up at him. He is about 6 inches taller than me, with beautiful hazel/green eyes. He softly leans down and kisses me. I'm in a little bit of shock but I'm so happy. We sit down on a bench and I lay my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes for a while and he assumes I'm sleep because he carefully lifts me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me off into the sunset, or at least into the car.


End file.
